List of Sprites
Refer to this comment for sprite guidelines. In short, one of your two prototypings must involve a dead creature, and you must prototype at least once before entering the medium. Again, attempt to be original :) ''BOLD for PREmedium prototyping'' Session 1 * H - 1) Teenage Mutant Ninja Frogs "Monet" Action Figure (With Katanchaku Accessory) 2) dead pet frog Howard * HE - 1) Toy Chemistry Set Session 2 * LI - 1) Dragonflies * BE - 1) Dead Lab Rat 2. Justin Bieber Poster * B - 1) Goat Skull * C - 1) Plush Octopus * N - 1) Dead flowers in a pot * O - 1) Bruce Lai Model '''2.) Dead Pet Kitten * F - '''1) Indiana Jones DVD/action figure 2) Walt Disney's mythical frozen corpse * NE- 1) Smoke Machine Session 3 * NA - 1) Penguin doll 2) Dead Seagull creating Pengullsprite * MG - 1) Watership Down '''2) Dead younger brother * AL - '''1) Armoured Sword Fox poster * SI - 1) Navi Plushy * P - 1) Zucchini * S - 1) Broken Undead Warlock figure * CL - 1) Teddy Bear * AR - 1) Dinobot Session 4 * K - 1) Stuffed Platypus 2) Winston Churchill Plushie * CA - 1) Toy Robot 2) Billy May's Shirt * SC - 1) Statue of Caesar * TI - 1) Guinea Pig 2) Box of Matches * V - 1) Otter statue * CR - 1) Butterfly * MN - 1) Dead Batteries 2) Dead hare. * FE - 1) Mother's dead Chameleon * CO - 1) Dead pet Raven 2) Picture of Ichigo from bleach with Zanpakuto that's a fusion of Bankai and Shikai * NI - 1) Fridge * CU - 1) Roman gladiator figurine 2) Dead pet Venus Flytrap * ZN - 1) Devilbird (Nigel) 2) Mother's Remains * GA - 1) Baby alligator head 2) Stuffed toy bear * GE - 1) TV 2) Body of dead duck post medium. * AS - 1) Zombie Mask * SE - 1) A dead magpie 2) Old Popular Science issue * BR - 1) Poster of Lady Gaga * KR - 1) Gold statue of Poseidon 2) Dead brother's ashes Session 5 * RB - 1) Mosquito squashed on a letter '''2) A Duke Nukem game * SR - '''1) Carnage Poster * Y - 1) A Dead Rose * ZR - 1) Dead fly stuck to flypaper 2) Digital alarm clock * NB - 1)Unfinished marionette prototype'' ''2) Roommate's severed hand * MO - 1) Picture of MO's Sister * TC - 1) A Bug Zapper 2) A Dead Moth * RU - 1) Ritual Skull '''2) a dead body in the funeral home * RH - '''1) Authentic Octopus Skin Octopus Hat 2) Painting of Squid "Furry" * PD - 1) Stuffed Kangaroo to create the the Kangasprite 2) Dead Dad * AG - 1) Bollywood Film Collection * CD - 1) Dead dog creating the Houndsprite 2) Don Quixote Figurine * IN - 1) Tuft of hair from dead cat '''2) Dress Suit * SN - '''1) Dead Cockroach 2) Womenly Garden Wear * SB - 1) Bat skeleton 2) Demon wolf doll * TE - 1) Dead Goldfish 2) Horribly crafted clay bust of self * I - 1) Cape '''2) Dead pet owl * XE - '''1) Key 2) Dead Monk Session 6 * CS - 1)Dead Chicken '''2) Ballerina Figurine * BA - '''1) Gray's Anatomy DVD * LA - 1) Custom Crafted Ferrari F1 Emblem Bronze Shield With Serrated Edges '''2) Deceased Housemate * HF - '''1) Shark Jaw 2) TonBerry Plush * TA - 1) Dead Armadillo '''2) broken music box * W- '''1) Silver Colored Dead Ferret * RE - 1) Ashes of Dog '''2) Cerberus Plushie * OS - '''1) Dehydrated Starfish 2.) Lock of Arturo Benedetti Michelangeli's Hair * IR - 1) Butterfly'' ''2) Aphrodite statuette * PT - 1) copy of planescape torment * AU - 1) Legend of Zelda Link Figurine '''2) Grandfather's Skull * HG - '''1) Ash Ketchum action figure * TL - 1) Sailor Eta Carinae action figure * PB - 1) Pirate Skull 2)Mighty Mighty Bosstones album ''' creates '''Dickeypiratesprite * BI - 1) Imitation Painting of Mona Lisa * PO - 1) Dead snail 2) Weird blue paintbrush lamp * AT - 1) A Transmorpher (AutomoDroid Magnus Alpha) Toy * RN - 1) Peacock 2) bust of Hippocrates Session 7 * FR - 1) Mummified Monkey's Paw 2) Seamonkey CD * RA - 1) 60 foot long chinese dragon plushy. '''2)Dead member of land of island and ruin's society. * AC - '''1) Xbox 360. 2) Hideous ironic post-modernist statuette that has a stuffed chihuahua as its main component. * RF - 1) Toy Robot. 2) Dead Little Sister's corpse * DB - 1) Barbie Doll '''2) Flower * SG - '''1) (DEAD) Patches the Kitty '''2) Typewriter * BH - '''1) Artemis the Roller Bird * HS - 1) Kail's Favorite Plushie 2)Taxidermised Squirrel * MT - 1) Neighbor's dead cat 2) Neighbor's dead dog * DS - 1) Dead hamster 2) Picture of elder sister at 8 years old (Deceased) * RG - 1) Moth * CN - 1) Mermaid Statue * UUT - 1) Broken Unicorn Statue '''2) Experimental Fighter Bomber * UUQ - '''1) Tub of OxiClean 2) ??? * UUP - 1) Pile of Mutilated Smuppets * UUH - 1) The Viceroy in blue statue 2) Dead librarian * UUS - 1) Heirloom GAR Glasses * UUO - 1) Bearskin rug (bearsprite) - 2) Piece of coal (coalbearsprite) Session L * CE - 1) Rubber Band Ball '''2) Ghost living in attic * PR - '''1) Spare tire * ND - 1) Stepfather's pet dolphin 2) Pirate Zombie figurine * PM - 1) Leafy sea dragon figurine 2) Ammonite fossil * SM - 1) Replica TF2 Sentry * EU - 1) Vampire Bat Statue 2) Dead Sister * GD - 1) Piece of a meteor * TB - 1) Dead Spider * DY - 1) Goat * HO - 1) An iron death mask, Doctor Doom style 2) The skeletal hand of Grigori Donnervand, Great Great Grandfather to Jaeger. * ER - 1) Plastic Dinosaur skull * TM - 1) Pterodactyl model, made with real, not pterodactyl bones '''2) Macabre Busó Mask * YB - '''1) King of Hearts * LU - 1) Dead snake Session A * TH - 1) Suit of Armor 2) Gramps * PA - 1) Python * U - 1) Bust of Shakespeare '''2) Crushed local * NP - '''1) New friend Jeremy 2) Yellow feety pajamas * PU - 1) Old SLR Camera 2) Dead Consort (Chameleonfolk) * AM - 1) American Flag * CM - 1) Soccer ball 2) Photograph of Mom * BK - 1) Dead Turtle * CF - 1) Toy car '''2) Dead Cat * ES - '''1) Einstein's Ashes * FM - 1) Broken Robobird 2) Decayed Deadhawk * MD - 1) Human Skull 2) Shakespeare's "Richard III" * NO - 1) Stuffed Crane 2) Servant of the Shard (By R. A. Salvatore) * LR - 1) Book of Prophecy Category:information